<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pebbles or pearls by velavelavela</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395188">pebbles or pearls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/velavelavela/pseuds/velavelavela'>velavelavela</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff, RGU Month 2020, just a lil smth for:, which i discovered today.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/velavelavela/pseuds/velavelavela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“That may be a pearl, Miss Utena,” Anthy says in her eversoft voice, smiling with her eyes.<br/>“What?!” Utena replies, sitting back up straight, cupping the pearl in her hands as one would a candle flame, “that’s so cool!”</p><p>RGU Month day 4: pearls / ocean</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pebbles or pearls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A dark tongue of water opens into the air, foam sloshing up to where the girls sit, wetting the space just beneath their feet. The two unfurl like moonflowers in the setting sun, the lake water continues to lap like a puppy up to the shore. Utena leans to the side, pink hair waterfalling across her shoulders and upper arms, hanging in the air like a question; bares a dark, sphere of pebble in her palm. Anthy crosses her ankles, lacey socks scritching at the brown skin just above. “Look at this, Himemiya,” Utena says, crouching slightly so that her eyes are level with her hand and she is peeking over the top at Anthy like a cat, “look at this. It’s perfectly round!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That may be a pearl, Miss Utena,” Anthy says in her eversoft voice, smiling with her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Utena replies, sitting back up straight, cupping the pearl in her hands as one would a candle flame, “that’s so cool!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anthy tilts her head, leans closer to Utena, inspecting, “can I see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Utena opens Anthy’s hand, plucks the pearl from her own and deposits it into Anthy’s waiting palm. It is a face up landscape of scythes and brooks of lines, signs of life. Anthy takes the pearl, examines it through her glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There must’ve been an oyster around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An oyster who has spit out a pearl like a bad taste, who has blessed the girls with something interesting for the night. Something that makes Utena lay her head on Anthy’s shoulder, watch as Anthy rolls the pearl around gently as if swirling wine. Something that Anthy smiles about, closes her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Anthy offers up the pearl, but Utena shakes her head, her hair tickling the curve of Anthy’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tide is beginning to whisper up onto the rocks, and the moon is aching over the horizon, pale like a mirror, reflected broken in the choppy water. Anthy places the pearl on top of her skirt in her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Don’t lose it!” Utena protests, sitting back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Anthy’s smile, when it is real, is constant, the way she shows no teeth, her lips like petals, her eyes teal and happy as the sky. Utena knows that Anthy is true to her. Utena knows that Anthy won’t lose the pearl, if it even is one. She believes it is.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i just discovered RGU month 2020 today through twitter and im v excited to MAYYYYYBE catch up and definitely try to do as many of these as i can! this one is pearl but not ocean because oceans have sand and i wanted them to be chilling and i hate sand so it's lakeside instead. thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>